Why Edward?
by pushypixieAlice
Summary: Bella asks Edward why he's leaving. Does he stay? or does he still go after she begs him to stay?
1. Why?

**_DISCLAIMER! I am NOTTT Stephenie Meyer, well, according to my birth certificate anyway._**

Why Edward?

As he kissed my forehead and turned to leave, I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. This will probably be the last time I see him anyway.

"Why?"

"Excuse me,"

" You heard me. Why are you leaving me?"

"I just can't do this anymore."

"Oh, so I can get hunted, torn too pieces, and almost KILLED by a vampire and decide to stay with you. But, you get tired of me and that's it. You just leave me here without a second glance. I can't believe you."

"Bella, I-"

"Do you know what, I can't believe you. I give you my whole heart and you just rip it to pieces. I gave you everything that I had to offer, and, you just throw it away because 'you can't handle it'. Who is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't act stupid! I want to know who she is that your leaving me for. I think I deserve, ATLEAST, that much."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger the way he does when he gets angry.

"WELL?"

"Bella, there is no one else."

"My ass! Tell me Edward. There has to be someone else because your making the entire family pack up and relocate."

"I told you we were going to relocate anyway."

"No, I can see it in your eyes, there's some other reason."

"I can't put you-I- I can't put you in danger anymore. I'm not going to let you get hurt because of what we are."

"Edward, nothing happened to me that does'nt happen to me on a daily basis."

"He tried to kill you!"

"You fight with yourself to not kill me all the time. It's only a temporary problem until I get changed."

"I, I just can't."

I couldn't help it, the tears just started flowing.

"Whatever, if you don't want me just say it! Cut the crap and get it over with."

"I will always love you."

"then why are you leaving?"

"I can't see you get hurt because of WHAT WE ARE!"

"Screw (hiccup) you (sniffle) Edward!" With that, I ran towards the house to cry in peace.

"Bella, wait!"

**How was it. Should I write more?? REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**pushypixieAlice.**


	2. Explaination

**DISCLAIMER!! Sadly, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so, umm..., enjoy.**

**"Bella, wait!"**

"No! Why should I wait, you're already going to leave. What's the point? Good luck with your new, hot, vampire girlfriend!"I didn't, I couldn't even look back.

At this point I didn't care who heard me. When I finally made it inside and up to my room I couldn't handle it anymore, I fell on my knees and let the pain have me. Why was he doing this to me? I gave him my heart and he throws it away like nothing. Then he lies to me about there not being another girl?! What the hell was that about, he's not even man, or vampire, enough to tell me straight out why and who he left me for. Oh my god, he's gone, he left, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I heard my window slide up slowly. I lifted my head from my hands and saw his sorrowful face, I just stared at him letting the tears fall.

"What, Edward? Why are you still here instead of with your girlfriend? What more could you possibly want from a scrawny, weak human like me?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Degrade yourself like that. It just makes me feel worse about what I was going to do."

"Why does it matte- wait. What do you mean by 'going to do' ?"

"Let me explain. I was going to leave because I was tired of you being put into constant danger because of me and my family. When Jasper lost control, reality hit me that, not only me but also my family could kill you in less than a second. When James left you there crumpled and broken on the floor, I got my revenge for him hurting you; but when Jasper snapped, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take him out because he's my brother; I had to think hard about what I had to do, all I could do was protect you, I couldn't do anything else but _try_ to control Jasper. It was just too difficult to deal with. I can't handle that." His voice was so low I struggled to hear it.

"Edward, it's not your fault or your family's. I got a paper cut because, well, I'm a danger magnet and that's how it's always been. I don't want you to feel bad for the way my life is, it's **NOT** your fault. You need to remember that."

"I'm sorry. I just can't not feel bad about this."

"I guess I'm going to have to help you relax..." I said with a slight hint in my voice.

"Oh, how do you expect to do that?"

"Oh, you'll see. I leaned in to give him a gentle kiss

"Wait! Does that mean your not leaving?" I said with easily noticeable hope in my voice.

"Yes, I'm staying for as long as you want me."

"You know that's forever, right?" I asked with a wink.

"We'll see about that soon enough."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." With that he kissed me softly, and I feel into a deep, calming sleep.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it!! Review!! Constructive critism is appreciated, flames and rude comments are unappreciated and gladly rejected.**

**Love,**

**pushypixieAlice!**


End file.
